3x6
by Shirokurou
Summary: GalaMiri, cause there's never enough. This is a small fic with new chapters pretty often. Is part AU, part self-aware 4th wall shattering canon. Ch.113 reactions UPDATE.
1. Restaurant Night

3x6

Restaurant night.

Galatea sighed as she leaned back in her chair. The time on her phone read 18:36. The restaurant was fancy and expensive. And Miria was late…

The girl tilted her head and started examining the ceiling, which was oh so baroque and royally stuffed. She was drinking the 3rd cup of tea in a row.

_That Miria was supposed to be here at 6 pm sharp. I mean it's her, "miss punctuality 2006-2009" _thought the girl as she took another sip of her mint tea.

Although she always did say stuff like "I can't stay mad at you" and "You're too cute to be angry at" right now she was already pretty worked up to say the least. Miria phoned her from work and asked her to reserve a spot at a restaurant and naturally it went from Gala's credit card. And now her lover was late. A half an hour late…

"Another cup of tea perhaps?" the waitress was kindness itself, she got paid for it.

Galatea looked at her now empty cup. This would be the 4th one. This calls for more serious measures.

"No thanks. Let's switch straight to dessert." said the blond and reached for the menu she was offered.

Normally Gala would pick something less expensive or just something with a cute name, but right now she just picked the first cake on the list.

"And for your companion?" said the waitress while throwing a look at the empty seat reserved for a certain spiky strawberry blonde.

"She doesn't deserve it, but bring it anyway…"

The waitress was a little surprised but nodded respectfully and left to get her order. Galatea yawned as she checked her phone for calls or messages for the 8th time now. Not a word. And Miria's phone as usual was not answering. Curse her habit of turning it off during work. Gala thought that she'd probably be smoking a cigarette right now if she hadn't quit on graduation due Miri's nagging.

_Where can she be? She rarely calls the dates, that's more my area. So why does the rare time she does it, it has to go like this… Ah… _

Gala was a very patient person when it came to plans and achieving goals, but waiting for something to happen was not her strong point. She was running out of things to do. Looking around was no longer interesting, adjusting make-up was done only so many times, no more napkins to doodle on, the local orchestra was getting repetitive, even guessing the waitresses' 3 sizes got boring . If she'd known this would turn this way, she would've brought her portables and played some games. Screw etiquette…

The waitress brought the cakes and at least it was something to pass the time. Gala took one bite out of Miria's cake and then put it over to her empty spot.

Starting the meal without her "companion" was kind of a bad touch, let alone biting off from your date's meal, but Gala figured it's Miria's fault for being late and she has the right. She smiled as she lunged her fork into the cake. It was pretty sweet, maybe too sweet, Galatea remembered the slight bitterness of Miri's lips. Her smile faded a bit.

For a second she had the bizarre thought that this is a break-up dinner, but immediately brushed it off. She'd be the first to notice any changes in her lover. _Besides, there's not a chance in the universe that she'll find someone better than me… _She smirked to that thought and finished up the cake.

Those three cups of tea were letting themselves known. _I'm sure that even if I leave for 15 minutes she still won't show up, _thoughtGalatea as she sighed and got off her throne-like seat and went to the ladies room. Galatea would be mad if the narration covered the events of the following few minutes, so let's skip to her looking at the bathroom mirror on her way out…

_Jeez Miria,I wonder if you'll have a good excuse when you get here, and don't even think of not coming…_

Galatea gave her reflection a "you go, girl" smile and exited the washroom.

Her table was still empty and she fell back into her chair. This was becoming a little too much for Gala to handle. She was girl of action, not a maid-in-waiting, she'd probably go "Fuck this shit, I'm outta here!" any second, but knowing it's Miria she stayed in place.

The bell on the front entrance gently rang and the blond looked in hope at the door. There she was, her girlfriend Miria. And she was smiling and taking her time, while getting to the table.

"So you finally came?" said Galatea, while spinning a fork in her fingers.

"Yeah, you know traffic here is horrendous. So anyway, I…" Miria was unexpectedly happy.

"Don't switch the topic. I specifically chose this place to be not far from your work, so traffic wouldn't be a problem… Were you riding a tortoise or something?" Gala wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Um… Gala, I'm sorry, but…"

"Wait, let me see. Exactly 47 minutes late… Maybe you did a few circles for fun and…" but she was cut off by a strong kiss.

Gala shut up, but her eyes were still saying, "Why so late, Orange Moggie?" while Miria kept her eyes in a serious "I'm sorry OK, keep down that Tropical Storm…"

Finally Gala's eyes showed signs of pacification and Miria broke the kiss with a loud 'smooch' sound resounding through the restaurant.

"…"

"I'm really sorry I'm late. But I wasn't at work I was somewhere else, and it took more time than I thought…"

"Why even arrange a date in such a place on Thursday, when you can't make it…"

"Well…" Miria blushed a bit, "I was looking through my old stuff, when I realized today is an anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?" Gala raised a brow.

"Anniversary of our first meeting." Miria cracked her brow too.

"How would you pinpoint that? It was so long ago. I can't even remember when it started… We met in…"

"Kindergarten…" Miria blushed as she remembered it.

"Yeah… Friggin Kindergarten..." Galatea fell into some memories too.

"And today's the day I first went to it…" Miria added.

Galatea was speechless for a few seconds just remembering stuff from times long gone.

"Thinking back, you've changed a lot…" she smiled and winked at Miria.

"Well you haven't changed at all… And so today I wasn't going here from work but rather from another place." Miria took a small box with a ribbon from her purse and stretched it on her hands forward to her lover, "I thought I should get you something for an event like this, as a sign of… hey why is my cake nibbled?"

Gala grabbed the offered box with the speed of a falcon, slightly startling Miria, "You did say I haven't changed at all…"

"Yeah, you can say that again." replied Miria, glad her hand wasn't hit.

"Wow." Gala finally opened a box to a pendant with a golden chain.

"Like it?" Picking presents never was Miria's forte, so she was a bit nervous.

"It's great. But… why is it a cat's head?"

"You always drew them in Kindergarten, remember? That 'prince Kitteh' story and all that…"

"Miri, that was such a long time…" but she was cut off by another swiftly placed kiss.

She figured Miria was telling her "take it and like it." And she didn't mind.

Happy anniversary indeed.


	2. Animals

3x6

Animals

Miria browsed through another wikipedia page with lightning speed and made a few notes in her moleskin notepad. Galatea, meanwhile was laying on the couch reading a volume of "Bakuman" and occasionally sending Miria troubled gazes…

"Are you sure?" said Galatea, flipping a page.

"Yes."

Galatea sighed and went back to reading as Miria did more browsing for info.

Click, click, click, mouse-wheel creaking, the rustling of pages…

"Are you really su-u-ure?" Galatea started again.

"Yes. And would you quit it already… I've made up my mind, and you said you're not against it…"

"Well, not that there's something wrong with it… But are you really-really sure?" Galatea flipped over and crawled a little closer on the couch.

"For the 6th time now, yes. Don't you remember Flora's cat?"

"That's one pussy I can't forget… What? What?" asked Gala as Miria gave her a glare.

"Nothing… So you DO remember the cat that she had in her room…" said Miria after a short pause.

"Yeah, I think it was an orange one. I guess she likes them too. Spacious room she had also…" Gala started to drift off into memories of her PimpLatea period…

"So I decided that if we're gonna have a pet it should be something like that."

"Cause cats are cute and you don't have to walk them…" added the long-haired blond.

"That too. So I'm asking again, which breed would you prefer? I'm perfect with any, so it's your call."

Galatea sighed once more and came closer to look over Miria's shoulder into the 'venue'

"How about Siamese? They're so slick." she said, sounding bored.

"Yeah, and also they'll claw out your clothes collection in a matter of minutes."

"If you know it so good yourself, you choose, Miri." Gala almost moaned that part out, she wanted Miria back into a more playful mode rather than her 'serious Miria is serious business' mode.

"It has to be our mutual decision." Miria added while looking for other breeds.

"…"

"Why the silence?"

"I don't think I need another pet." Gala's voice got sneaky and Miria knew that wasn't a good sign for her.

"What do you mean by 'another' pet?"

"I mean a certain kitty, who's taking up all of my time, yet when I get home tired from work and need her at my legs, she goes into a 'feed me! and I'll sleep' phase."

Miria cracked her a brow. Not funny Gala…

"But her 'meow' is too cute to be real." Galatea started thinking about buying her lover some nekomimi…

Miria must've caught on to her thoughts and began a counter…

"Actually it's rather that I'm with an animal here…"

"You don't say?" said Gala moving in closer.

"Yeah, but she's not my pet, but rather it's an almost extinct bird, who demands all the spotlight, and I'm it's zookeeper…"

Galatea rotated Miria's office chair, so that they were face-to-face

"Are you calling me a peacock or something?"

"Not at all, Gala, I just said 'rare bird', maybe I meant an owl or bird of paradise…"

"I don't want to be a bird, Miria…"

"What do you want to be, then, a lioness or some other majestic creature?"

"A lioness has no mane. That's not beautiful. And right now…" she moved in closer, so close that Miria felt Gala's hot breath, "I just want to be your kitty…"

Miria hesitated only for second and then gave Galatea a gentle kiss. Soon they fell into the couch dropping Gala's manga unto the floor…

Then Miria broke the kiss and started taking off her top, and in the meantime asked,

"So what cat do you want?"

"Yours. Now shut up and meow…"

"I think I'll roar instead."

- - -

The next day their neighbors asked them to 'calm down those wild cats they had home.' Gala was too busy laughing to answer so Miria had to do the apologizing.

And later Miria ended up buying a Turkish Angora.


	3. Showers and Music

I redid 2 exams I failed at the summer session, so I didn't really have enough time for daily fanficing to the end, so consider this 3 (or 4) daily fics in one. I'll be more regular next time, yakusoku da.

3x6 – 3

Showers and Music.

Miria yawned and stretched her arms like a cat in the lazy sunlight. It was Sunday morning and a well deserved holiday for the two. She noticed that Gala was absent from their bed, and judging from the sound of running water she was already doing her long shower routine.

Miria sighed knowing that this will take quite the while. Contrast to Miria's habit of brief cold showers, Gala had a huge arsenal of shampoos, conditioners, bath soaps and aroma gels, which dragged out into quite the lengthy beauty procedure. Even though she always said that it's cause her regal hair and heavenly body needs so much attention, Miria still found it too long. She tried making it quicker by taking the shower together, but as you can imagine it took longer. And surprisingly it usually ended with Miria losing her self-control and "attacking" Gala, cause she was still too consumed in her spa-activities…

_Vanity is my least favorite of her sins…_ thought Miria as she sat up on the bed, sliding over the soft sheets. It was sort of her habit not to get dressed before her morning shower and now she had wait until her lover was through with hers...

Miria let out another yawn and looked over the room. It needed some cleaning. The almost empty bookshelves were covered in dust and there was something also leaned on it's side.

"Wow, I nearly forgot about you…"

- - -

Gala was through washing her queenly hair and was drying it with a towel, she slipped into her white kitty slippers and white bathrobe. When she exited the bathroom she was treated to a rather lovely scene.

Miria, clad in her birthday suit, was sitting on their bed with a guitar, tuning the G string…

"Wow" that was all Galatea could muster seeing Miria like that. The sight of her lover's naked body always got her aroused a bit even after so many times, but the guitar made it all more erotic. "Is this a present for some holiday I forgot?"

"Oh ,hey. And no, stupid. It's my old guitar…" said Miria raising her head from the instrument.

"I get the "old" part… It's acoustic and you switched to electric later. But still looks good on you."

"It's my first one…" added Miria

"Oh yeah…"

"Shut up. I mean it's the one I joined the music club with, remember?"

"Not really… I joined later because dragged me there… But I remember this guitar, cause we had to pool in our money to buy you a new one." Said Galatea as she leaned over and crawled over to her beloved's side.

"Yeah, thanks again for that… By the way I can still play that part from "Daybreak's Bell" that you liked so much…" said Miria and played out some of the music that was engraved into her memory, by Gala's constant mention.

"You know I love that song. You should've serenaded me with it back then…" Galatea stretched out on the bed and caressed Miria's back with one of her hands.

"Not my style, I guess…"

"Yeah…" This was getting really close to a make-out session, but Gala recalled something else and smiled, "I remember that old school band you were trying to surmount. You were always in a fight with Ophelia on who'd be the lead guitar."

Miria frowned remembering her bickering with the 'evil' Ophelia. "God knows I'd kick her out of the band, if she weren't the only other skilled guitarist in our school. Why did you have to take up the bass?"

"Cause bass is sexier…" smiled Gala, and sat up behind Miria.

"Are you dumb, how can it be sexier than a guitar?"

"The sound, the length of the neck…" Gala wrapped her arms around Miria from behind, and kissed her neck "Guitars are rebellious and wild, but not as near as seductive as a bass…"

Miria didn't have anything to answer to that so she turned around and kissed her.

A few moments later she decided that now that the bathroom's free she should go and finally take her cold shower. She wordlessly gave the guitar to Gala and left her with it. Under the streams of water she was once again hit by memories of their little band, how difficult it was to actually get Galatea to join, how Helen broke her drum set while drunk, how Galatea proposed that their band needs a perverse name, their first concert being lukewarm, her and Gala getting at it in the club room…

'She never did change…' thought the strawberry blonde as she reached for the towel and started drying her spiky hair…

And when she entered back into the room she stopped in her tracks by the sight before her.

Galatea, also undressed, dragged out her white bass-guitar, even brought the amp from the closet and plugged it up and was playing the bass solo from "Love is dead."

"What's this?" asked Miria looking at this little show.

"What? Can't I play bass naked?"

"Let me guess… You saw me with a guitar and got engulfed into memories and decided to make an improvised concert for me?" Miria cracked a brow.

"Um… no… I decided that I should show you the bass' superior seductive power first-hand. And also I'm returning the favor for you being so sexy in the early morning…"

"Uh…" Miria face-palmed… she never did change "Thanks Gala…"

"Don't mention it… And I think I know what I'm gonna get you for your birthday." Said Galatea with a smile.

"You're not going to gift-wrap yourself, now are you?"

"Giving the same present twice is not nice."

"You're going to serenade me?" Miria was sure she was getting closer.

"Maybe, but I think I should get you a new guitar, an "ESP Crying star – rebel" would suit you…"

"Don't you think it's a bit too sharp and I'll kill you with it later?" said Miria as she came closer.

"And then we can make music together all night. We can even invite all of our high-school band."

"And we're gonna ask them to do it naked too?"

"If you want to?" relied Gala in a sly tone.

"Let's keep it a duet…" said Miria as she kissed the lone bass player…

"Let's rock!"

- + - + -

That took way more time than I expected. For the hardcore music types.

Miria's acoustic guitar - Vega F-390, Galatea's bass - ESP LTD F-54 w3(dot)espguitars(dot)com/basses_f(dot)html (the last one), the Crying Star Rebel – w3(dot)espguitars(dot)co(dot)jp/artist/syu/index(dot)html (the first one)

Songs mentioned: L'Arc-en-Ciel – "Daybreak's Bell" and Psycho Le Cemu – "Love is Dead"


	4. Strength

Written on 03.10.09

3x6 – 4

Strength.

"Oh damn…" thought Miria as she was getting out of bed for the second time today. She took a quick glance at the clock, it read 12:22. Her last attempt at starting the day was foiled by music and guitars if you remember. Gala, with whom, she was forming a fermata not so long ago, was coddling up somewhere around Miria's legs. She did have really weird sleeping habits.

"And now I need a shower again… Oh and so do you…" she said as she shook Gala's shoulder, but she brushed just her hand off.

Miria gave her wake up kiss, but Gala gave no reaction. She gave her a longer wake-up kiss, but still no reaction. Miria moved away, smiled and gave her partner a wake-up bonk on the head.

"Oh… What was that for?" said the foxy blonde rubbing her hit forehead.

"For being so hot. At this rate, you'll sleep through your whole day-off. Come on, to the showers with you…" Miria stood up and reached her hand

"I already took one…" said Gala trying to go back to sleep or at least pretending to.

"Well you're all dirty now… Come on…" said Miria as she tried lifting Galatea off the bed.

Gala started resisting being lifted, but then sort of stopped. Miria tried the usual bride-hold, but after a few failed attempts decided on just swinging her lover's arms over her neck and dragging Galatea's nice feet on the floor. It sort of worked as she was making progress through the room.

"Geez, you're heavier than you look, you should…" mumbled Miria while making her way to the bathroom.

"Don't say another word or I'll kill you…" Gala's sudden glare was fearsome.

"Hey, look who's suddenly awake." But Miria was long immune.

Galatea grabbed Miri's shoulder with one hand and her back with the other and was now firmly standing on the ground, looking into her blue eyes.

"You're surprisingly not as strong as you look, I guess…" she said her voice sharp and sarcastic.

"Whatever." Miria tried moving but the hold was firm. There was only half the way left. A smirk graced Galatea's lips.

"I wonder if I still can?"

"What? Ah…"

After a brief regrab and Galatea did what Miria tried, but failed. She was holding her like a bride, one hand under knees, and one on her back. And from Galatea's expression it seemed as if Miria was as light as a feather.

"Put me down…" said Miria beginning to sound more serious.

"I guess I still can." Proudly exclaimed Gala.

"I wonder how can you do it so easily?" Miri's voice was getting a little pissed.

"Experience. I remember it started when I caught Clare from falling in gym class…"

"And then you carried around Flora, Cynthia and any other first-years that caught your eye, Prince Latea…"

"Yeah. I guess I was a pro in picking up girls…" said Gala closing her eyes and smirking ear-to-ear, "But right now it's kind of harder, I guess I need more practice… What's with that look?"

"PUT ME DOWN! NAO!"

"OK-OK, you don't need to yell." Said Gala as she simply let go and Miria dropped exactly to her feet, like a cat.

Miria directed her piercing earnest gaze at her lover. Galatea felt like she was looking straight into her soul. The fact that they were both naked also gave this an out-of-your-clothes experience, like a mind trip in a dream or an anime. Miri's greenish blue eyes looking right into Gala's icy blues. Without a word Miria opened the glass door of the shower and nodded into it's direction. Galatea sighed, kicked the bath carpet from her feet and entered the shower.

"You know there's really only one person in my dreams right now." she said as she gracefully entered the shower and turned on the water.

"And knowing your narcissistic side, it's probably you." Replied Miria as she entered right after her.

"Ouch. I don't think that my ideal self has hair that looks like a pine." said Galatea, while trying to adjust to the now cramped space

"I fucking hate you, when you go into talks about your high-school holy crusade!"

"And I love to see you jealous like that."

"Sadist"

"I love you!"

"…"

"Good, now help me wash my hair, since you're here."


	5. Sex

Written on 15.11.09

3x6 – 5

Sex

Somehow it never started out simple. It never began with a phrase 'let's have sex'. Miria never said it with meaning, because she thought it sounded kinda funny. And when Galatea said it, Miri would say that she just killed the mood. It always had to be a game. Or at least it was never simple…

It could start with a kiss, a touch, the necessity to shut Miria up with a kiss or to stop Gala's complaining. But it was usually wordless.

The lights were still on, cause Galatea never turns them off and Miria had her hands busy at the moment. What little clothes they had left on themselves were quickly getting discarded. Lingerie was easily discarded and elegantly dropped to the floor, while the sports bra even demanded the combined effort of both lovers.

"Why don't you just remember how to take them off, it's fairly simple…"

"I don't want to tire my fingers…"

Seconds later those fingers are deep in 6's hair, spiking it up more. Miria would return the favor, but the hair, the bangs, the fringe are Gala's berserk buttons, so she only gently caresses that princess-long tail. The scene doesn't remain that innocent for too long, and unexpectedly Miria is the one who skips to the groping.

Accurate thumb presses to the nipples, collarbone licks, softly tracing her back, while avoiding the hair. Gala moans and smiles as Miria takes the lead in the prelude. Galatea always was about teasing, precise pleasure point hits, moves so sweet and short you want her even more, but when it comes to the full-on assault, Miria is unmatched. Methodical, strong, yet soft like a phantom's touch. Gala entrusted her body to Miria fully.

However there's sort of a time limit to how long Galatea can stay submissive. She absolutely has to be the top when it moves up to the main show. There are times when she may go all lazy and demand Miria to attend to her, but…

"Not tonight…"

Miri's since long used to her lover's desire to be the dominant of them two. Always was like this and she'd be surprised if it changed. She knew that as the night draws on, sooner or later, there'd be no semes or ukes. But also, when it starts and Latea goes into her tropical storm phase… Oh yeah, she wouldn't miss it for the world. It was as if Gala assumed control of Miria's body, every muscle, every sliver of excitement. And the heat would rise so high, that the heaven's shook when the twin Goddesses played their game.

And it never really mattered where they played it. They've done it out of the bed almost as much as on the bed. The shower, the floor, Miria tired to avoid the kitchen, but a few dinners they let the ramen get cold and the eggs burn. Positions weren't important either, as Gala joked maybe they even invented a few along the way. Miria used to prefer the 69, but never got to pull it off that much, so she just went with the flow.

It never really mattered when, how or where. As long as one of them would start the first kiss or touch, they would make this game of love drag through the night.


	6. 3X6mas

Written on 25.12.09. This'll be short, cause the exams are still in session and I need to study. Song of the scene 幽默感 by HOCC, it just gives me a Christmas feel, though the lyrics aren't about it.

3x6 – 6

3X6mass

It was snowing, just the way it should. The last 2 times it was pretty sloppy or even raining, so Miria smiled seeing the flakes dance in the window. The tree was all wrapped in bright lights and a few plushy toys. The fireplace, even if fake, gave off a feeling of warmth. The clocks were around 11:36. The cats were cuddling up in a cradle, from which they pushed out all the fruits. The muted TV was showing Christmas specials. The only things missing were the cliché star on top of the tree and Galatea.

Miria sighed as she took out her phone again.

"She promised to be home before Christmas…" she mumbled to herself.

"_Net overloaded" sounded less harsh than "dialed number currently unavailable". After all it's Christmas and everybody's calling their loved ones. But why does mine have to still be at work?_

Gala said that the celebrations at work might take some time, but she did promise to slip out and be home. Miria imagined how her lover was poorly forcing a smile while receiving some "standard issue gift".

Miria smiled to that thought. She knew that Galatea was probably on her way here and definitely not dancing at some snoozer party. Jealousy with her was something she couldn't have, or else she'd have to jump at every casually thrown flirty gaze or those innuendoish remarks that Gala loves so much…

Miria figured that she might as well put the star up on the tree and start reheating the Christmas dinner for two. Cause eating it alone would feel too cold even for winter…

_11:45 Already? Where the hell is she?_

Miria looked out the window but saw only some kids playing around a Christmas tree and throwing snowballs at each other. Thankfully they didn't throw as high as the 2nd floor window. Idyllic Christmas windowview, but it would've been better if it head a certain blond walking to the front doors.

_She'll definitely be here before Christmas, she's still got 15 minutes… _

Miria bit her lip as she looked over to the table that was stacked with gifts from their mutual friends. Flora was proposing a big get-together-party for Christmas, but Galatea (through Miria of course) talked her into doing it for New Year, while leaving Christmas for family and loved ones. Ironic that now she's the one missing it…

Miria decided to look over the gifts, some were specifically for her, some for Gala, some for "Gala & Miri". Opening them before Christmas is bad, right? But Miria did have the curiosity of a cat. And examining them is nothing too bad. She picked up a package signed "from Clare" it was pretty light and flexible… "Probably a snuggie or a blanket" concluded Miria. Next she picked up a smaller box which was Flora's present to Galatea. And judging from the weight and past experiences it'll be some cute, but useless Christmas trinket...

A look at the clock – 11: 57, a look at the door – no one… Miria wasn't even that angry, she was just getting a bit sad. _It's goddamn Christmas, I don't want to be alone on it, so you better get here right…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snowball hitting the window. _Damn kids… but rather…_ Miria smiled as she ran up to the window to open it.

"What took you so long?" said Miri after opening the window.

Galatea was there, her scarf fluttering in the snowy wind like a cape of a superhero, a bouquet of flowers lying down on the snow near her.

"What do you mean?... Was I ever late for a date?" replied Gala while catching her breath after which was no doubt a race against the clock.

Miria smiled hearing that familiar overconfident tone, "Quit trying to look heroic and get up her right now! There's still 3 minutes before 12."

"Maybe I should climb up to the window?" said Gala, while picking up the bouquet and throwing it to Miria, who caught it out of well-trained reflex.

"I thought I told you to quit the heroics…" Miria closed the window and looked at the slightly frozen flowers.

It might've been subjective, but it seemed like Galatea took her time with the stairs, but finally there was a knock on the door.

"I'm home…"

And as if on cue the sound of fireworks filled the night, it was already 12:00.

"Merry Christmas, Gala." said Miria grabbing her by the white scarf.

"Merry Xmas to you too, Mi…" but she was soon silenced by a kiss.

- - -

Happy Holidays to everyone.

Next scene – "Christmas Morning".


	7. Morning

05.01.2010, 27.01.2010-28.01.2010 Happy 2010! And damn I'm dizzy.

3x6 – 7

Morning.

"It's good to wake up around 1 p.m., don't you think?"

Miria didn't reply to Galatea's rhetorical question.

"Hey, wake up or I'll draw something on your face with a marker. Or mess up your hair." Not that it wasn't already messed up.

"Ugh… What time is it?" asked Miri not raising her head.

"Around lunch…" lazily 3 replied.

"Are you hungry or something?"

"No."

"Then ignore it."

_What kind of answer was that?_ Thought Gala, but she really wasn't hungry, so why bother saying anything else…

A quick look around yesterday's or rather yesteryear's battlefield. Tables filled with leftovers, empty champaign bottles, decorations that looked good last year seemed lifeless now. She was thankful that everyone was gone. There were many attempts at staying over till morning but Deneve evacuated the drunk Helen off their balcony, Irene had to take Teresa somewhere private, Cynthia and Yuma went to look at the fireworks and didn't come back, probably waking up in awkward positions right now.

"Just as planned…" smiled Gala.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just doing a reference… " she leaned over and smooched her in her sleepy cheeks, " So? You finally waking up?"

"Happy new year, Gala." said Miria before yawning.

"Yeah-yeah, same to you."

A kiss later Miria finally and slowly got out of bed. She didn't drink that much last night, didn't dance that much either. But still was tired as hell, cause before the celebration she was the one who took care of all the preparations, while Gala only did some light shopping for ingredients. And cooking was also her responsibility/challenge… Miria's cooking wasn't a catastrophe like during her school years, but still demanded a lot of effort and a few redos. And…

"Thanks a lot for keeping me up half the night…"

"Yeah-yeah."

"I'm gonna hit the shower."

Miria made it to the bathroom and gazed at the enormous amounts of beauty product gift sets that Gala had generated during the holiday season. It would seem that almost half of everything her lover got for Christmas were perfumes, shampoos and ext. Galatea did burn through the hair-care supplies pretty quickly, but ironically was less focused on facial make-up. And the other half of presents were clothes and flowers…

"I'll use some of your stuff! To kick-start the year…" shouted Miria into the living room as she unpacked one of the shampoos.

"Go ahead… Just be careful, or your hair will lose it's spikiness."

"Very funny. That'll never happen," proudly said Miria as she closed the shower doors, undressing wasn't necessary as she was already in her birthday suit, except maybe some confetti sticking to her feet.

"This is a new year, a new decade beginning… Anything can happen."

But Miria didn't hear her cause she already opened the water.

Gala followed into the bathroom and leaned to the mosaic glass of the shower for no other reason, other than assuming Miria will think she looks cool that way. She was also pretty tired from the celebrations and the afterparty, but never showed any sign of fatigue. Keeping everything look slick and cool was sort of her lifestyle. But really, she wouldn't mind a shower herself…

"Don't even think about it…" said Miria reading her thoughts.

"You can't even see my face, yet you know exactly what I'm thinking. Anyway, why not?" replied Gala getting a little excited.

"I'm tired. I just got out of bed. I'll end up crawling back to bed and sleeping till evening… You really want me to do that?"

"Let me think… How bout I carry you to bed instead?"

"Please leave your prince charming antiques out of this…."

"OK, OK… You can carry me if you want and tell me that I'm lighter than I look."

"Galatea, what's gotten into you? Are you trying to pull a marathon or something? I know you're the tropical storm and stuff, but aren't you getting a little too carried away?"

"I heard that, how you meet the new year, that's how you'll live it… And aren't you too tired to resist?"

"Oh for the love of…"

- - -

Miria ended up being the one to carry Gala to bed and nearly for the rest of January 3 and 6's biological clock shifted towards sleeping till lunch.


	8. F you, Yagi and ch107

03.09.2010

Watch out for the crude language… And weirdly spoilers for Naruto and Death Note. Kinda.

3x6 - 8

Fuck You, Yagi/ch.107

"What the hell? This is too fucked up to be true…" said Gala as she threw a journal to the waste bin.

"What's wrong, Gala? Didn't see you so worked up about a manga before?"

"They killed off my favorite character. Where the hell was the editor watching?" said the pissed goddess.

"Doesn't that happen all the time? It makes it more dramatic and stuff…" said Miria trying to calm the tropical storm before it starts.

"Oh… of course it does Miri… But when you kill off a popular character… without even a proper heroic sacrifice or badass last words." Gala murmured something else to herself, probably hushing some curse words.

"You can't have everybody be a hero in a manga. And sometimes even popular characters have to die…"

"A meaningless death, without any plot reason. Hell, it wasn't even a tour-de-force for the bad guys." Gala left to the kitchen to look for something. "It was just a frigging deus ex machina… Boom, surprisingly you're dead and you get a complimentary character derailment in the last seconds."

"Derailment?"

"Yeah, a last minute dose of 'people die if they are killed' crap seasoned with 'you were the only reason I fought."

"Well that does sound weird. But so Japanese, you know they love the naïve hero thing?" said Miria lazily following 3 around the kitchen.

Gala stopped talking for a minute, and just let out a long sigh…

"Yeah, take a deep breath and calm down…"

"I'm just thinking of a proper example… Miria, say Niizuma of Bakuman suddenly starts taking drugs and when confronted about it he says it's cause his life lost meaning, and all his works were to honor his grandfather. And when they check him into a clinic he suddenly poisons himself with chocolate milk…" dramatic turn to face Miri… "by accident."

Miria stood there blinking in confusion for a few seconds… "Wait, wasn't he more of a villain and rival, than a fan-favorite?"

"No he was… Oh never mind. Let me put it like this then, if say Kakashi suddenly found out where Akatsuki are hidden and then took out all of his team, so that he can battle Akatsuki alone. Why? Cause he went batshit insane and wants to steal Madara's sharingan for himself. And he's giving them a good fight, but suddenly he dropped his Icha-Icha book. He read the book already and knows the ending, but for some reason he can't leave it there and the mere sight of it on the floor paralyzes him. You following?"

"Kinda" said 6.

"Then Madara makes an illusion to Kakashi showing that Jiraya is dead and there will be no more Icha-Icha books. And even though Kakashi fuckin' knows this already, he's shocked. And dies of surprise…"

"Dies of surprise?" That's just dumb?" laughed Miria.

Gala looked at the waste bin in disgust "It's kinda similar, though more gross…"

"Still I think your exaggerating. Can something really be that dumb?"

"OK-OK. Ah there it is…" said Gala reaching for a bottle of vodka…

"You're going to drink cause you're pissed at a comic? Seriously Gala I don't recognize you…"

"Final example… Death Note's L goes on a rampage with guns, instead of using his head. Cause using your best tactics is definitely not the answer. He goes around killing people to get Light. But when he's finally up to him, he has to fight twin Lolcats. And strangely, or maybe not, Lolcats are L's greatest weakness, so he can't shoot them. Though that's totally not stopping him from shooting Light or thinking of something else, but he does nothing." Gala walked up to the trash bin with the comic and opened the bottle.

"And?" Miri got interested after this one.

"And then Light kills him, by making him watch Twilight…"

"…"

"And it makes him go insane and kill kittens."

"Stop. I get it already. Awful. What would fans think of the manga if that's how L died? That's just too bizarre… The authors would never do it."

"Something like that happens in this month's Jump Square, so believe it." Gala poured vodka into the bin and got out a lighter, "Want to do the honors?"

"Only if it calms you down… and for the kittens…" Miri set the dreaded issue ablaze….

"It's been a long time since I got so mad…" said Gala exhaling heavily.

"You still have me, Gala, so don't worry about some character dying."

"Miri…"

"I love you too, now get the fire extinguisher… "


	9. Halloween

Planned and written on 29.10.2010, 31.10.2010

Songs of this chapter - 比翼の羽根 [Hiyoku no Hane] by eufonius, OP to Yosuga no Sora

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=N2q51AwT0rk

and World's End Dance Hall by Hatsune Miku and Luka

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0y6J7kqc9_4

3x6 - 9

Halloween

"I sort of wish it was snowing." said Miria looking up the October sky.

"It's not, and are you listening?" said Gala tugging Miria hand to signal her to move along.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That we shouldn't buy more than 1 pumpkin."

"But it's Halloween, pumpkins are a tradition."

"I don't eat them, the cats don't either. So I think we outweigh your opinion 3 to 1. Yay for democracy."

"You should eat more pumpkins, eggplants and stuff. It's good for you. And we both know that's not the reason…" Miria didn't say it out loud but Gala quit her job just recently cause she felt like it and the budget was getting thinner.

Gala turned her teal eyes away pretending not to hear that, "You… can still buy 1 and make a jack-o-lantern out of it…"

"I know…"

"Also you can borrow some from our friends." she added

"That's not really in tune with the spirit of the holiday…"

"Yeah, you're right. We should totally steal them and nobody will recognize us cause of the costumes."

"Actually I meant that the point is to cut the pumpkin by yourself."

"Vandalizing other people's pumpkins? Are you feeling dangerous, Miria?"

"Quit it. I'm saying that you should do it yourself to your own pumpkins…"

"Was that an innuendo?" said Gala playfully

"No… Besides how does one vandalize a jack-o-lantern?"

"Make it cute instead of scary or scary instead of cute. Carve words on them… You can always give it cat ears or something… And speaking of cat ears by the way,"

"I washed them…"

"I was talking about costumes… For the party."

"We could recycle last year's…" said Miri quite plainly

"Style is something I'm not willing to compromise on… We'll be getting new ones." proudly declared 3

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"…"

"…"

"And what are you going to be?" Miria asked breaking the momentary silence.

"I don't know…"

"Well, you dressed like a witch last year so I guess you won't be doing that. How about, I don't know… a maid maybe."

"A maid? Why in hell should I be a maid?" the long-haired girl even raised her voice a bit.

"I saw the costumes, they looked nice. And the manga you read had a maid in it…"

"First off, it was a doujin. And secondly…" Gala paused half way….

"Secondly?" asked Miria raising a brow.

"I just don't feel like it."

Miria sighed, because with almost the exact words Gala did or didn't do pretty much anything. But they still needed to pick a costume for her "You can be a vampire…"

"I don't think we have enough glitter."

"You can put on your old nun outfit."

"You tore it, remember…" said Galatea.

"It's Halloween, a torn nun suit still works."

"Do you remember _where_ you tore it?"

"Oh yeah… Maybe you'll dress like a prince then, it'll be… nostalgic."

"It sure will. But you know what else it'll be… popular with everybody who remembers back from… *cough* simpler times."

Miria gave her her angry look and Gala smiled back at her.

"I'm sure you'll handle my fangirls."

"That'll be easy." Actually the last time, it was Gala who had to scare away the competition, "Anyway why don't you dress like…" Miria started think of anything random that came to her head… "a miko."

"It's not scary." replied Gala sounding bored already

"As long as it's red you might pretend to be a satanic miko. Like Raye from SMA. "

After stopping for 3 seconds Gala agreed "OK. Why not."

"Glad that's out of the way…"

"Yeah…" said Gala silencing a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking what _you_'re going to wear…"

"And it's funny because?" said Miri glancing at her partner.

"Because you already did the whole cat-ears thing two years in a row now."

"I was a werecat last year, that's totally different from a normal cat." I mean it really is.

"Sure it is… So what now? A samurai pizza cat?"

"Hey listen, you were the one who bought those costumes for me, Gala."

"Well it was what people were expecting you to wear, so I just catered to everybody's… and my own interests." Gala smiled, she knew that Miria couldn't deny that

"Well, this time I'll do something different… "

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a Halloween tradition of your own, so maybe you'll just…"

"I'll dress like a ninja…" said Miria quite out of the blue.

"…"

"And since basically an all-black costume and a mask, it'll be cheap too."

"OK, sure. But one question, will you have nekomatas serving you?"

"For crying out loud, Gala…"

"At least wear the ears over your mask…"

"Then I will get you a maid suit."


	10. Miria's sort of game reviews

Planned on 22.11.2010, Written on 24-25.11.2010

Maybe a spin-off, but Miria reviews a video-game in this one. Cryptic spoilers for Call of Duty: Black Ops

3x6 – 10

Miria sort of reviews Call of Duty: Black Ops

"Hey, Miria, what you playing?" said Gala as she walked by her console-playing partner.

"It's called "I just got killed, because somebody is waltzing in front of the screen"." replied Miria.

"Oh really?" her majesty Galatea was in her melancholic mood, as she reclined back into the couch behind Miria's back, almost pushing her off.

Video games were something Miria wasn't fiercely competitive in, so she barely reacted to Gala's half-assed sabotage "If you're really interested, it's the so-called 80-pound gorilla of the game industry, Call of Duty Black ops."

"Why the hell do they call it that?" she even looked at the screen to see any monkeys, but just guns and stuff.

"Cause it sells a lot."

"OK…" said Gala with another demonstrative yawn. Not having a job for 3 days was really making her lazy, "So how is it so far?"

"Well you play as a US agent sent to Cuba to kill Castro…"

"Oh, really? Funny how he outlived Kennedy and Khrushev that way… Sounds awesome, so how are planning to kill him, explosive cigar?"

"That's just the first 15 minutes, we already failed and I'm doing other stuff." said Miria, sounding a little sour over that.

"So it was kind of anticlimactic, huh?"

"Yeah… And after that the agent was caught and thrown into a Soviet prison." replied Miri

"Sounds harsh, how was it?"

"It starts with you escaping. So I wouldn't know. But I wonder why was an American agent qualified enough to carry out assassination missions, not interrogated for the rest of his life, shot on sight or traded, but thrown into a simple soviet prison?"

"Yeah, that's like throwing a Nazi into a Jewish prison. Bad writing, I guess…" said Gala as she started playing round with Miria's spiky hair.

"They have a plot twist, but nothing too special. Basically they pull a Tyler Durden. And that's it. You kill the Soviet general, destroy the nazi super-weapon and cancel the war."

"What about the nukes?" asked Gala, rising from the couch and resting her chin on Miria's shoulder

"What?"

"You know… mutual assured destruction? Cold war had that kind of stuff. So if you kill 1 general the war just goes on without him. And you know… you get nuked."

"It's a videogame Gala, and not a Hideo Kojima one, so don't expect any sense here."

"Yeah, you're right. Is it any fun?"

Miria held a pause… "Sort of. It's all about the multiplayer really."

"And is that any fun?" she said while pulling out Miria's hair ribbon.

"Well it's totally random. One second I was dying in a row, but suddenly I get a triple kill. And everything is like skating on ice. You can decorate your guns though…"

"I noticed the cats…" said Gala as she reclined back away from Miria, smelling the stolen ribbon.

The next few minutes went by with Gala silently gazing at the ceiling and Miria playing with a stoic expression on her face, while the game spoke military lingo.

"What the hell did he just say?" said Gala looking to the screen.

"He said "tango down"." replied Miria quite seriously.

"Is there a dancing mini-game there or something?"

"Ha-ha, no, it apparently means "target down" here." she said clicking away to respawn.

"Why not just say so? Why "tango down?"

"It's the military phonetic code or something, just like "Oscar mike" meaning "on the move", you know, military stuff. As long as the word starts with the same letter it works."

But Gala's mind was already on it's crash-course track "Then why not "tango dirigible" or "tango dimethazan". Same letter. Or maybe "Hey mother-base, our tango's drizzled… and… and we have yuletide underwear rockets inbound… requesting additional shitty acronym spelled out with random words. "

"That's a bit long, General G," said Miria laughing and putting her controller away, "You ever consider a career in military communications?"

"Maybe… I wonder what word do they use for X? Xenu?"

"They use "x-ray, I believe."

"Well at least that's nice… Oi, general Miria, want to oscar mike to the bedroom to tango down? My X-ray needs work."

"Only if you don't say stuff like that all day. Let me just finish this round…"

"I'll be waiting…" said Gala as she went to their modem to turn of the Wi-Fi. She never had the patience for these things.


	11. Phantoms never die ch113

3x6 – 10 [self-aware canon]

Viva la Phantom/Ch.113

"What the hell, Miria. Didn't think you had it in you!" said Gala throwing her Jump SQ aside.

"Did you think I was die and hand this series to Clare-blob? Who the hell do you think I am?" declared the proud number six.

"But pulling a "just as planned" by dying and turning all those warriors to your side. Last person to do that was Lelouch and he fucked up. But you pulled off a Jesus Gambit so nicely, except you didn't die."

"Phantoms never die." said Miria, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Gala kissed her on the forehead, "Also welcome to the facial scar club, Miss X."

"Your scar routinely disappears, so mine might as well also. Tabi will like it and you're blind anyway."

"That's mean of you. But your scar is actually pretty hot. So, Miria now that you're back from the far side and made every Organization-affiliated claymore your bitch, like a boss, what are you going to do?"

"I'm glad you asked." Miria smirked, "I've got some unfinished business... And now it's time to go SuperSaiyan on the Org's ass." *cue guitar riff and epic smug face*

"Ahem, you also have some unfinished business in Rabona." said Gala, feeling uncharacteristically uke for her feline overlord.

"I guess with my speed, I could spare 3 hours to visit a church and pray for more loot." *cue bridal carry and some patented 3x6*

6 hours earlier as Miria assembled her army.

"Everyone is ready, Commander Miria, what are your orders?" said Audrey as she stood before their revolutionary leader.

"Your orders are to rendezvous with my old group in Rabona" said Miria while standing with her arms crossed and facing the wind.

"Is there anything you want me to tell them?" asked Audrey

"Yes, tell Tabi… to put dinner on… cause I'm hungry. Also tell her that if she ever doubted that I was actually dead or captured that she'll get the spanking of her life. That is all."

The lands shook at those days as the Northern survivors fangasmed at the news of Miria's return, the Org shuddered in surprise, Clare-blob did nothing as always and Miria paid her visit to Rabona… to feed her cats.

Wow, 2 Dragonball jokes in one chapter and one of them shamelessly lifted from DBZ Abridged. Another variant was to have Miria say "I'm gonna go all Soul Society Arc Ichigo on them." but that was too long. Oh and Gala may or may not have hit on the liquor and hit on the local nuns to drown out the sorrow of loss, but either way Miria assuming the worst gave her a thorough scratching.

P.S.: Yagi, you may have earned my respect back. Just don't scare me like that anymore.


	12. Miria's sort of game reviews FFXIII2

3x6 – 13-2 - spinoff Miria's reviews

…in which Miria sort of reviews and totally spoils the ending to Final Fantasy XIII-2.

"Hey Miria, what's all that dramatic "No" in your game?" said Galatea waltzing into the room, with a Viennese coffee.

Miria turned to her looking as stoic as always… "JRPG cutscene." and then pushed the coffee table to Gala with her leg.

"So… the girl died." Gala looked over at the screen to see our JRPG hero holding a girl in his hands and caressing her face gently. "I'm sure it's temporary…"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" said Miria, as the cutscene then switched to a portal spreading darkness over the in-game world and then credits roll.

"What the?" said G.

"Your ice cream coffee thing is melting…" said Miria.

"Wow… they totally killed off the girl and doomed the world. Talk about a downer ending. Not only is Romeo grasping to Juliet's still warm, yet breathless body… but the world collapses in on itself. I guess it's not all sunshine in JRPGs." the blond took a bite of the ice cream.

"Well actually he's not her lover." replied Miria.

"Well… how did they call us, before we got together? Sexual tension partners?" snickered Gala.

"No... Actually she has a fiancé… who she was supposed to marry 2 years ago. But… he didn't." said Miria thinking about something.

"Why so?"

"Cause first she got turned into a crystal… and then he went on a crusade to find her sister… and then she time-traveled 500 years into the future, where she died… But they totally loved each other."

"Wait… this is an RPG and all. But they did have premarital sex, right?"

"I don't think so, cause… Wait why are you even asking about this?" Miria turned to her lover.

"She was in another guy's hands just minutes ago…" remarked Gala, while licking a spoon.

"He was her… time-travel partner and nothing more. Also she's dead now, so no love triangle." Miria glared over to her lover. "I don't like love triangles, remember?"

"…yeah. So… why did the world end?" Galatea did know how to switch the topic.

"Oh that… Time Paradox."

"They stepped on a prehistoric butterfly or killed an ocelot in the 60s?"

"Actually… " Miria was lost in thought for about 6 seconds "They totally brought this on themselves."

"Whatever do you mean, vengeful goddess?" said Gala reclining in her chair.

"You with me on this? Ok…" incoming exposition dump from Miria "They had to fix the timeline to save the future of year 700 from a catastrophe happening in year 500."

"Oddly round numbers… But go on."

"So the boy from year 700 went back to year 2 and recruited a magical girl. Together they time traveled through various times and tried to fix everything by resolving paradoxes…basically taking objects from wrong time periods to their right place and et cetera."

"Yeah… time warp dance and that stuff. Go on… it's fascinating" Gala lazily continued on her Viennese coffee.

"So in the end, they're at this timeless place and they averted the catastrophe that would end the world and they're like… Oh gee-whiz, all the paradoxes are solved, all of the time gates are closing. We must return back."

"And…" Gala was listening, despite not really caring.

"And the boy from year 700 and the girl from year 2… both return to year 500. That in itself is a paradox! And the guy they killed totally screwed them over by having them kill a Goddess by killing him by proxy."

"Well that's a plothole… Or rather it would be if they didn't get screwed in the end. So Miria… another terrible game at an end." said Gala holding back a yawn.

"Are you kidding? I loved it. The dark twist doesn't necessarily make it good. But the game overall was good. I learned how to play poker."

"You learned how to play poker from a Final Fantasy game?" Gala wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah… Now I'll just wait for the sequel," said Miria.

"Oh… wait. This game is number XIII-2? Will the sequel be XIV-1, XIII-3 or XIII-2-2?"

"It's called... Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Because Square Enix screws sequel numbering when it feels like it."

"Speaking of screwing up numbering… How about some 3x6?" said Gala in her flirty tone, reserved for special occasions.

"Huh?" Miria almost had a visible question mark over her head.

"Want to resolve time paradoxes about time disappearing in our bedroom? I'll be your fiancé time-travel partner…" she crawled over to Miria's couch

"Great Scot! I-is that a badly handled proposal?" Miria even dropped her controller.

"Don't ask questions… you'll cause a time paradox."


End file.
